Point of Divergence
by Domain627
Summary: I have no idea how this happened... I'm supposed to be dead yet I was reborn in a world I'm too familiar with, where advanced technology is focused on warfare. What differences can I make in this world? Am I the only one sent here? OC Self-Insert.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Except for the OC, everything else belong to their respective owners.

This story is like a self-insert, where the OC from the real world ended up coming to a fictional world.

Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Divergence<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>How long was it since I was born here? If I recall it was 20 years, but even now I can't understand why I am sent here. Such a thing would be deemed impossible where I came from, for the world I was born in wasn't supposed to be real.<p>

My name is Leo Ramirez and born in the United States, but that wasn't my true name. My old name was Joseph Davis, before I supposedly met my end before even stepping on a single battlefield. I never expected to die from a driving off a cliff and into the water below on January 7, 2015, in my world's time.

I was 19 years old when the incident happen, moments after persuading my parents on my decision to enlist in the U.S Marine Corps. I felt that I could do much good fighting against those who would prey on the weak. I was confident with my abilities when it comes to fighting, since I gotten myself into trouble before and had to fight my way out.

There were concerns that I was playing too much shooters games, especially the Call of Duty series. They thought me playing as soldiers fighting for a "just" cause was the reason I decided to join. The truth is that I wanted to join the Marines long before I became a fan of the series. I have to admit, the latest in the series was really impressive.

I would to explain the events leading to the crash or event my life, but that is a story for another time. I wasn't in the mood to talk about fully on the life I was forced to leave behind. I can at least say what my last thoughts were as I was clinging for life on the driver's seat as I was running out of air while submerged.

'I hope the afterlife would be more exciting than this life…'

What I didn't expect was to be reborn in this world, starting out as a baby and then becoming an adult. It disturbs me that I have to relive my life in an unknown world and be raised by new parents, but I managed to move forward with my new lease of life. This, I can talk a little bit about.

I was reborn into a well-off family that had a military history going as far to the 2nd World War. My father here was a retired Marine that held the rank of Major and served for about 22 years. He was a bit hard on me since he wanted me to be the best, for he wished for me to continue the family's history of being part of the U.S. military. I was pleased with my high grades and was proud of me when I enlisted in the Marines.

In this world, I finally was about to join the U.S Marine Corps, but it was much harder than I expected. Understand the weapons of war, building up the endurance required and handle stress, it was tough. But it was indeed a challenge here, for this worlds technology were decades ahead of the world I left behind. I have…

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright Ramirez?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and regained my surroundings. Seems that I was making an autobiography or something like it in my head. I looked around and saw I was in what looks like a hanger, with soldiers standing in formation, tanks moving to various positions and non-combat personal moving around armaments. I was among a large squad of marines, all of us in combat fatigues and exoskeletons, holding our weapons.<p>

Around me some of the marines were nervous, for this was their first engagement. Others were comfortable, most likely either being veterans of many battles or were not afraid of what we are up against. I moved up my visor and turned to my left to the marine that snapped me back to reality. It was Will Irons, one of the friends I made when I joined 6 months ago. Not surprisingly, Irons along with his best friend Jack Mitchell were in the Marines for at least a week when I enlisted.

Yes, I ended up being reborn in a game where warfare advanced to the next level. I ended up getting hooked to it when it came out. However using the exoskeleton, high-tech weaponry and vehicles with your own bare hands cannot compare to just using a controller and looking at a screen. Being directly part of Advanced Warfare is indeed going to be shocking experience, especially when your life is on the line.

While we were the same rank as privates, the two were older than me. They were concern that was quite young to be in the Marines, but I showed them that I was stronger than I look when we were undergoing training. Soon I became fast friends with the two, which I never thought was going happen.

"Yeah I alright Irons. Just thinking how everything have led up to this." I told him while showing a confident look. I was deep down nervous as it was my first time on the field.

However, Irons seems to see through my expression. "Just don't play a hero out there. Say focus and you will make it out alive." Ah, he is telling me that again.

I am not surprised at Irons saying that. Not only has he seen me as a brother at arms, but also a little brother. While I can take care of myself, he show concern when I act reckless, especially what I did during several combat simulations months ago.

I was a bit uncomfortable though, but it isn't because he giving me advice. It actually feel weird for me to be treated as a little brother, especially by Irons. Then again, I didn't know much about him before my rebirth.

"I'm aware of my abilities Irons, but thanks for the advice." I responded to Irons giving him a head nod. He nodded as well and turned to a Marine who just raised his visor and took off his respirator. It was Mitchell, feeling nervous of our first deployment.

"Come on Mitchell, we were trained for this." I said to Mitchell, attempt to reassure him.

"I guess it's just finally starting to sink in." He responded and Iron replied, "Ah, this is what we signed up for." It was hard to believe that this conversation was like acted in my old life.

"Well, the old man was a leatherneck, so I didn't really have much of a choice. Just like Ramirez." Except for this deviation. "Mitchell, despite my father's wish to join, I actually wanted to join the Marines long before," as I gave my response.

"Yeah? I joined up because of the old man too. More just to get away from him," as Irons remarked on my statement. Irons, you were supposed to say that to Mitchell.

"Well you can't get much further away than this." Eh Mitchell, it will go much further. Especially since I have too much knowledge on this world…

Suddenly the platform we were standing on started to go down. It looks like it's time for us to deployed to the front. "All right, all alright – listen up!" I look forward and saw Cormack, the sergeant of the squad that I, Mitchell and Irons are part off.

"We have our orders – inserting at LZ Epsilon. Down and dirty, just like we taught you. Everybody know what's going on? Everybody know where they are going?" Cormack asked us and we answered. "Ooh-Rah!" I shouted along with the other Marines.

"Everybody ready?!" Once more we answered Cormack. "Ooh-Rah!"

"Let's do this! Mitchell, Irons, Ramirez, lead out!" Interesting, I didn't expected Cormack to say my name at this part.

"Let's get it done!" Irons said as he turned to Mitchell and then me. We moved out along with rest of the Marines to the drop pods that will take us down to the flay.

At this very moment, the North Koreans are invading Seoul, the capital of South Korea. The Second Korean War, a conflict feared for many years in my world became a reality here.

Although my results from the firing range and obstacle courses during training are good, this will be moment to show that everything is not all for naught. I can indeed say this is an initiation.

However, I have a more important objective than proving myself. Just by being here, I have a quite an impact. So I wonder…

There is a certain point in this very battle that could decide everything what would happen in the future.

I wanted to see what will happen…

If I altered it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for the OC, everything else belong to their respective owners.

Note: Rated T due to some swearing and violence.

It has been months since I uploaded this story. I went on vacation during December and the new semester at college was time-consuming. After finding time after all these months, I was able to complete this chapter. While I am going to continue writing, please bear with me as it takes time for me to write my ideas and I am going to quite busy with matters in my life.

In any case, please enjoy my story and leave feedback if possible. I am not the best writer after all. If you have any ideas to put into this story, either leave a review or PM me. I will look into it and see if the idea fits my story or not.

* * *

><p>Point of Divergence<p>

Chapter 1 - Making a Difference

* * *

><p>We were all moving towards our respective drop pod for deployment into Seoul. I'm in Badger Squad, consisting of me, Will and Mitchell with Cormack as the squad leader. It looks like I am going to be Jackson's replacement for this operation, which obviously made me quite uncomfortable.<p>

There was one thing and that is getting deployed from drop pods, which I am still trying to get used to. The training regarding deployment from drop pod makes my stomach sick. There was almost a time I almost vomited during training, but managed to at least hold myself together now.

As we were matching, I decided to check my equipment that I will be bring with me for the operation. While getting suited up, I equipped myself with an assault type exoskeleton. The suit is equipped with Boost Jump, Sonics and Land Assist, the same abilities that the entire Badger Squad has.

The primary weapon I wield is the HBRa3, equipped with a dot sight and 6 clips in reserve. The secondary weapons is my customized Atlas 45 that has an extended clip and 3 clips. Although I see myself prepared for combat, I am willing use the weapons of my fallen enemies if I have to.

Moments later, we reached our drop pod and got ourselves seated, with me near the door. At the same time, we heard an announcement on our communications. "All units, all units, this is Spaceman, commencing drop in 1 mike." Right on time…

"Badger zero-one, standing by." Cormack said as he waited for a reply from Spaceman. "Copy. Dropping at grid three one five niner, repeat three one five niner, cross checked and verified."

"Everyone hold tight. Here we go," as Cormack telling us to be prepared for the drop. At the same time he was talking, we were receiving a transmission from the battlefield commander. "Be advised, enemy contact at 20,000 feet, five degrees west of drop point." I knew that our drop is not going to be a pleasant ride…

"Just like in training, Mitchell." Will said to Mitchell regarding our deployment and he then turned to me. "And Ramirez, try not to vomit like in training." Does he really need to say that in this situation? Today is not a good day of jokes and didn't actually vomit during training, but almost…

"All pods ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, deploy, deploy, deploy." After hearing that from Spaceman, our drop pod was released and with that, we were on our way down to Seoul. I was looking at the floor as the sudden drop made me a bit sick. "Ehhh…" Keep it together Ramirez... You're a marine, so act like one…

"Boom!"

I heard an explosion and looked at the computer screen on the top of the pod and saw the aircraft was hit. The blast was quite large and will most likely it bring down along with everyone on board. I gripped on the harness after seeing such a shocking sight. 'Everyone on board, you all will be avenged when we are on the ground.' The thought somehow took away my nausea from the pod drop, like I was resolving my mind and body for the task ahead.

Cormack was still looking at the screen as the view changed to battlefield that is Seoul below us and said "30 seconds to insertion point!" After hearing that, I turned to Will to see how he was doing. It looks like he was doing fine and saw him turn to me and then Mitchell. "Hey! See you two on the other side."

His words was not very comforting as I know what is going to happen when we on the ground and move to our primary objective. We then saw a lot of anti-air missiles on the screen and Cormack is as I expected concerned on our path to the LZ. "Spaceman, I'm seeing heavy enemy fire in our drop path!" Oh no…

"Copy that, Badger zero-one, adjusting your trajectory." After hearing from Spaceman, we were hit and the blast shield opened up. It feels like we were getting sucked out from the pod. Wait… This was the moment that Jackson was supposed to be flung out, but I am in his place…

"Aghhhh!" Before I knew, my harness give away and I also ended up being the one to fling from the pod! I quickly grabbed the edges of the door and held for my dear life! As my heart was pounding and my grip is slowly weakling as the pod wobbled as it descended, Cormack came to my aid. "Hold on!" He removed part of his harness and quickly grabbed on to me to prevent me from being thrown out, but it's a matter of time before I lose my gripping.

"Mitchell, close the blast shields!" He shouted at Mitchell and he tries to reach the switch that will save me from freefall to the city. I wanted to speak up, but I was fully focused on using what strength I got left to hold on. If Mitchell doesn't reach the switch on time, I will indeed die once more.

"Come on Mitchell, NOW!" Cormack once more shouted at Mitchell as I am losing my grip. Hurry Mitchell! I don't want to die at this time. Not from falling thousands of feet to the ground.

"Mitchell, NOW!" I was about to let go and go freefall when Mitchell finally reaches the switch. The shield closes behind and I was safe at last. "Thanks… Mitchell…," was only words I said as I was catching my breath. I saw Mitchell nod at me in return.

After that, I went back to my position and use the straps to hold myself in place. It wasn't as effective as the harness that was now gone, but it was better than nothing. At the same time, Cormack was getting us back on track as he typing on a small computer from the screen above. "Resetting drop point!"

Soon after the reset, we were able to see what is below after the screen. At that moment I saw a tall building and we were moving right to it. "You got to be kidding me!" Great, another dangerous moment after my near-death experience! This the part when we go through a building, but not in a smooth way.

"Brace yourselves!" The moment Cormack said those words our pod crashed into the building. Due to our speed we burrow through to the other side, only to see another building to crash into. I blacked out the moment we struck the building, for the force was too much…

* * *

><p>"Ughh…" I managed to regain my bearings and saw that the inside of the pod is messed up, but everyone is alive at least. 'How long was I out?' "You still in one piece?" Snapped out of my thought, I moved my head and saw Will checking on Mitchell. "Yeah," Mitchell replied and then Will turned to me. "Good to see you're in one piece as well." All I did was give a nod and then heard Cormack giving an order, "Mitchell, get the door."<p>

I was taking off my straps as Mitchell was moving towards the door. He did one kick to break open the door, but it only dented. He then did another kick and the door finally gave in and flew off its hinges. When I got up to see what's outside, I was shocked for what I was seeing was real, not on a screen…

I saw the city of Seoul of the future, but it wasn't the state I wanted to see. I was an urban battlefield with the streets littered with craters and buildings close to ruins. Even the building we crashed on was already damaged significantly. I can't help but not to look away from such a sight, a sight of war. It something that every soldier have to witness in their career.

"Badger squad, the North Koreans have invaded the city and are pushing towards your position. Watch out for fire teams in your AO." I quickly regained my thoughts from hearing Spaceman and it seems that we have company. I always wonder if those North Koreans in the building were there before, somehow snuck in or were waiting for us.

"Copy that. Keep your eyes open, team," as Cormack jumped out of pod and Mitchell followed suit. Then Will next jumped to the floor below and I was only one left in the pod. I was about to follow suit, but I felt the pod move and realized that it was about to fall down to the streets below. It was only to my reflex that I jumped and landed on the floor safely.

"Look out!" I heard Will when I landed on floor and the pod fell off the building. That was too close, for any hesitation on my jump would cost me my life. Even if I survived the fall in the pod, I would no doubt be crippled. I got up and check my equipment and everything seems to be in order. "Damn!"

Seems Will was caught off guard by the pod suddenly coming down. I looked around and it looks like we were in an apartment or hotel. "Okay, we need to get our feet on the ground and link up with Demo Team One." Cormack told us our orders and that is to provide support to a team that is meant to take down a mobile platform known as a Havoc Launcher.

"Yes sir."

"Roger."

"Understood."

Will, Mitchell and I responded to Cormack and we all moved out to find a way down to ground level and regroup with fellow marines.

Before we were able to leave the room we were in, we heard movement coming towards our positions. A North Korean patrol was nearby just like Spaceman said, but we saw them before they were able to get a glance on us.

"Contact, contact!" The moment Cormack said those words, we open fired at the patrol. While the patrol fired some shots at us, we were not hit and took them down yet I have no confirmed kills. When I took point out the door, I got the chance when there was a survivor waiting on the other side. He tried to grapple me but I reacted enough to pull him in front and deliver a punch to the gut. It may sound simple but I was using an exoskeleton so my punches have a lot more force. The enemy ended up flying off the edge and was screaming as he fell to his death. My first confirmed kill…

Truth be told, this was my first time taking someone's life but as a Marine, it something that we must accept. I'm sure Mitchell and Will thought the same when they joined. As we left the room, I saw the building was significantly damaged with fires all over the place. I have seen the interiors of damaged buildings from images from the internet, but seeing the damage with my own eyes is another.

"It's a long way down," as I was looking down the railing to the ground floor after moving to the edge. "Got a sheer drop on this side. There's a clear spot over here." Will was with me and saw certain areas below safe for landing with we jumped. Suicidal for an ordinary soldier, but we are no ordinary soldiers for we have exoskeletons. We are equipped with equipment which can help defy the odds.

"We'll have to jump down. Everyone get your boosters ready." The moment Cormack give the order, we all jumped and though short burst with our boosters we landed safely. I saw the body of the enemy I punched away, but I quickly turned away and remained focus on my mission. "Everyone up? Command post should be up ahead." I'm sure it is Cormack as I hear the sounds of an intense battle outside, but I know when it is best to keep my mouth shut. I know what would happen if said such words to my squad leader, remembering how many times I got into trouble by saying words not meant to say out loud in my past life.

* * *

><p>When we were outside, it was truly a war zone of the future. I once again saw the war-torn streets, but was a complete new image. I saw drop pods landing and releasing their payload of marines, several tanks rolling out to the frontlines, several wounded being treated and even someone in an XS1 Goliath move up. I know how powerful a XS1 Goliath is, but I have never piloted one before. It must be a unique experience piloting to type of suits. Being like a tank, but with a lot more mobility.<p>

Such a sight would be a fine image to make back in my world, but this was not imagination but reality. While looking around, I saw the rest of squad moving towards the command post and I quickly got back to them. "Ha…" Seems even to this day, I can't shake the thought of my old life away from my head. When we arrived, we were given a rude greeting from a marine I believe was named Daniels in the game. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Badger squad, 227th! Providing support for Demo Team One!" Cormack replied as I remember that our mission will get harder at this point. "They're already on the move! Thought you guys were fragged!" With Daniel's words I stand corrected.

"What's their position?" Cormack asked Daniels about the team's location.

"Two klicks northwest at grid seven seven five!" Daniels then gave us the coordinates.

"Alright, we're moving!" With that we moved to meet up with Demo Team One. 'Why does Demo Team One have to go without us?' Those were my thoughts as we were on the move. Our job would be much easier if they waited for us a bit longer. Even if our pod was hit, it doesn't mean we were immediate taken out. It like what my mother from my old life said to me. 'Murphy's Law, son. When something can go wrong, it will go wrong.'

As we were moving to the path that looks like a trench in front, we received a call from Spaceman. "Badger zero-one, be advised: we are tracking a drone swarm heading your way." Wait a minute… Drones! Oh man, this was the part where the swarm was going to attack. I hate it when a swarm of bugs are around you, but a swarm of drones is something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Copy that. Everyone, keep your eyes open." Cormack to us as we were making our way through the path. We then stopped a bit when we saw a titan tank moving above us. "Watch your head." I heard Will as I saw the tank move on its legs. I know that several games in my old life involve walkers, but a walking tank in real life is nothing but extraordinary. Once we were moving again, there was gunfire directed at us "Contact!"

The moment Will told us, we immediately returned fire at the enemies ahead. "Moving up," as I was rushing to a vehicle ahead for cover. Mitchell heard me and he provide some covering fire as I got into position and once again firing back. I took down several soldiers as we were slowly moving up and soon taken down every enemy near us. 'Man this weird…' This was my first battle but I am doing quite well.

Many recruits would have met their end at their first firefight, but here I am in the most intense battlefield I have ever been into. With weapons of the future being used and I am still standing, a person misplaced from the present-era to the future era. Yet somehow I was able to understand how warfare works, despite have trouble in school…

Seconds later, I heard a buzzing sound nearby and realized what was coming us next. "Drone swarm incoming!" The moment I told the squad, the swarm arrived at our position ready to tear us apart. My god! There are so many drones flying all over the place! Looking at a computer screen is nothing compared to this! I can't help but sweat from seeing the swarm coming at us. 'It like a swarm of locusts, but a 100 times more deadly!'

"Swarm! Everyone get down!" We ducked our heads as Cormack ordered us and moved up slowly. "Grab cover, grab cover! Protect yourselves!" I was one step ahead of Will as I was pulling off a car door when he was talking. A car door isn't much but it's better than nothing, especially when going head-on at drones. I can feel the drones bumping into the car door and cracking the screen.

As we weathered the drone swarm, we spotted ahead a mobile turret and if I remember correctly, it has an EMP system possibly for defense against drones. "Someone get on that turret," as Cormack was giving the order for one of us to man it. "I'm on it sir!" I shouted back as I was running towards it with the car door in front as the drones were buzzing around the place. It was foolish for some, but I don't have much of a choice. We will be dead if we try to weather the swarm.

Lucky for me none managed to hit me on my sides and only hit the car door. While door was wrecked and have to be discarded, I was able to reach the mobile turret and climb in to man it. I rushed trying to get fearing that a drone might get a shot or me or knock me over, but soon I was firing away. Bit by bit, I am thinning the drone swarm.

"Keep those drones off us! Need to buy time for the EMP to charge up!" You don't have to tell me Cormack, for I am already on it! I was firing as fast as the turret can go at the swarm. Even though I can see through the HUD on how much drones were left, they were still numerous. I dare not to take them all down through turret fire alone, even though I believe it was possible.

"Hit those drones!" I heard Cormack once again as I was blasting the drones. I then heard chatter from the titan tank near us. The swarm was hitting it hard and it looks like it will be destroyed if the EMP doesn't charge fast enough. 'Come on EMP! Hurry up!' I thought to myself as I continue to keep the drones away from the tank.

"EMP's at 50%!" I was still on the trigger as Cormack was giving me the heads up. 'Come on, hurry up and charge dammit!' I was yelling in head as more and more drones are destroyed. If the EMP doesn't at time, the titan tank is doomed from the surviving swarm. What I want now to feeling of pain that comes from doing all you can, but it did nothing. Then I saw the HUD giving me an update…

"EMP's charged! Fire it off!" The moment Cormack said it, I immediately active the EMP and soon heard a burst come from the mobile turret. After that, the last of the swarm was now junk and I heard words of thanks from the titan tank. 'Good to see the tank surviving this part of the battle.' Saving lives is quite a pleasant experience…

"Good work, soldier."

"Impressive man."

"Nice Ramirez."

Cormack, Mitchell and Will congratulate me for my actions, but it is the first of many for the battle for Seoul. We then make our move towards our objective, using our boost jumps to speed up our progress. Using boost jump is such a unique experience for someone like me but the benefits of double jumps is quite beneficial, especially in combat. However, my body is somewhat doesn't agree the extra boost along the drop.

I can't think but it ironic that my body is use to the boosters slowing down my fall but jumps makes me a bit nausea. Well, there are times that I don't know what to say about myself. If I get the chance I will attempt to train myself to get us to boost jumps.

"Ramirez, over here." The boost jump along with the drain of energy from the drone fight caused me to lag behind the squad and Cormack was telling to catch up. I manage to pull myself together to catch up and soon we were near a hotel, although catching my breath. "Go, go! We need to push through this hotel," with Cormack's order we entered hotel.

* * *

><p>As we were approaching stairs ahead of us, I heard shots and saw that several ropes with spikes at the end hitting the floor. Moments later, there were men sliding down the ropes and there were not friendlies…<p>

'Zipliners coming in!"

"Go, Go!"

With Will's and Cormack's responses, I quickly moved to cover and prepared for the onslaught. We all then took aim as enemy soldiers zipped down in large numbers and fired off our shots. The enemy soon fired upon us in return with us ducking our heads. We are in a disadvantage since the North Koreans have the high ground.

Despite taking several soldiers down, we were nevertheless significantly outnumbered, so I decided to even out the odds with smart grenades. Although I admit, I am not too crazy for such grenades but I have to use them anyway. The flight tracking system may be useful, but I would like to cook my grenades before throwing. I wished the designer of the smart grenade made a normal function…

I know this well as I threw a grenade at an enemy and just activated its flight system. Just as it move towards the target, he moved to cover and the grenade collided with it. If that is not enough, that particular soldier was unharmed from the grenade. He wasn't anymore when I landed a clear shot at him.

Slowly but surely, we were picking the North Koreans off one by one and soon it was clear. As we moved up the stairs, I saw something like a futuristic laptop on a table to the right. Strange that I see those here, since I believed the Intel were just part of the gameplay. I decide to risk it and collect what's inside, so I went to it and downloaded what files were in there into my PDA. My PDA was custom-made to handle stressful environments such as a battlefield. I then regrouped with the squad who reached the top floor in the lobby and Cormack was telling us what to do next. "Need to cross to the other side. Get your boosters ready"

With that he shot at the window ahead, jumped and used the boosters to get himself to the other building. I then followed suit when I activated my boosters and got myself across the gap. Following Cormack to another window, I took a glimpse behind to check on Will and Mitchell. The two just landed and are moving towards me as I gesture them. I then heard the distinctive sound of the very booster behind me, "You're up, Ramirez." I turned around saw the Cormack already moved ahead and with Will and Mitchell, we together used our boosters to get across.

"This is nothing like basic huh, Mitchell?" I heard Will as he was talking to Mitchell and decided give my own remark, "Real life experience is nothing compared to drills". Cormack heard us though told to quiet down, "Secure that shit. Keep moving." With that, we moved until we saw a huge sinkhole through a blasted wall and then, a large craft that looks like an aircraft was slowly lifting off.

"Havoc launcher, dead ahead," was the words Will said I look in awe at the weapon itself. Before, I never thought that a mere craft like that could do so much damage. "That's our target. We need to find our demo team." Cormack snapped me out of my awe and quickly regain my composure. This is not the time to admire weapons, especially it belongs to the enemy.

"They took out the whole street." It seems Will realized the extent of the damage the Havoc launcher caused. Cormack responded to Will's surprise "The North Koreans are knocking out major roads. We're gonna have to get around this sinkhole to get to the commercial district." With that order, I and the entire squad once again used our boosters to land down safely. It is me or is using boosters in rapid secession seems weird? Then again, I can't complain since we are navigating through many obstacles which an ordinary soldier would have trouble overcoming. "Demo Team One, this is Badger zero-one! Are you there, over?"

"We hear you Badger zero-one! We are approaching the Havoc launcher position! Sending you vidlink coordinates now!" Cormack previously messaged the demo team and we all got a reply along with a vidlink that shows the schematics of the Havoc launcher along with its location.

"Copy, we are receiving. We are proceeding on foot, ETA fifteen mikes."

"Copy that! We are strongholding our position, over!"

"Okay, let's hustle, Badger team."

After Cormack and Demo Team One finished talking, we all proceeded across the ruins of the sinkhole. After reaching the floor where was previously a subway tunnel and transit, I heard a distinctive sound as we moved towards the platform. This is the part where we have company once again.

"Drones and hostiles incoming!" I immediately warned the team and we quickly moved to cover. Soon drones along with North Korean soldiers were on to us. Mitchell and I were focused on the drones while Cormack and Will were engaging the soldiers. I wished that the EMP grenades were available for us. We could just throw them at these pesky drones and be done with them.

"Clear!" Cormack give the go after we wiped out the hostiles in front of us. We soon got on the platform and moved forward going through the remnants of a subway car. As we about to leave the subway car and enter the station, a smokescreen appeared before us. "They're popping smoke! Toss a threat grenade!" Realizing that the enemy is obstructing our view, Cormack give us the order to throw our threat grenades.

Mitchell threw one and soon we were able to see the enemy moving through the smoke through our HUDs. The station's entrance doesn't have much cover, so it would be obvious to use smoke to provide an advantage. With our threat grenades and the fact we have the subway car as cover, the North Koreans in front are now at a disadvantage. After our brief firefight, we made our up the stairs and into the station. Everything seems to be intact inside which is not including the junk on the floor and the flicking screens, but everything changed when we entered the main terminal.

* * *

><p>"The bastards killed them all." I heard Will said as we witness the scene before us. The bodies of civilians were laying on the floor before us. These people were defenseless and were just fleeing the chaos. They were most likely begging for mercy and the North Koreans granted them none. I had dark thoughts as I stared at the bodies, "I'm going to send those monsters to hell for this." I quickly kicked those thoughts out of my heard though as I needed a clear head if I am going to keep forward.<p>

"Stay focused. Nothing we can do for them now." Cormack thought of the same idea as well after seeing the dead civilians. If we lose control of our emotions, we will be going to an early grave. We instead move forward until we reached a gate that was closing of an entrance to the station. Unlike the rest of the team, I know what is going to happen next as we attempt to get through. It is a good thing through that it doesn't involve hostiles…

"Mitchell, get that gate open." After hearing Cormack give the order, Mitchell went up to get the gate open as we raised our weapons in case any enemies come by, which I know is not true. After Mitchell give the gate a few tugs, we then saw something cutting the ceiling behind the gate in a circular fashion. Moments later it give away and we saw a few soldiers drop down. I lowered my weapons since I know they are friendly, but Mitchell quickly raised his weapon and aim at them. Will was able to reach Mitchell and pushed his weapon down as he quickly spoke out. "Check fire! Blue, blue!"

"ID yourselves!" Cormack told the soldiers for their identity as one of them was moving towards the gate. "Atlas PMC rescue force. We're transporting a principle." I clearly recognize the solider who identified who they are, for he was Gideon. While I already know what was going to happen, I kept quiet as I don't want to risk showing others that I know a lot more than I should know. For now, I want to act as ordinary soldier who just have a special instinct.

"How's the weather south side?"

"It's a fuckin mess. Better odds taking the east tunnel out."

Cormack was asking Gideon about the situation outside and obviously it's not good since I am familiar on the events in Seoul. If anyone ask why I can tell something is going to happen, I would say that I have a 'unique' danger sense.

"Copy that."

"Good luck. Let's move!"

"On me."

After hearing the conversion between the two, we went our separate ways. The Atlas team went into the station with their VIP and we went to the entrance go topside. As we were starting to move out, I decided to ask Will about Atlas like Jackson did in the game. "Atlas? That's your Father's company right Will?"

"Yep." He gave me a quick reply and yet I continued on as we kept on moving. "Their employees are given the finest gear available and have a substantial paycheck. What's the reason for choosing the Marines over Atlas?" Once again will give another quick reply. "I wanted to serve my country, not my old man." Devotion for country over family, which could be either a blessing or curse…

"Cut the chatter. Movement ahead." Cormack stopped our conversion and I saw we were once more outside. They were a number of North Koreans in front of us that haven't seen us yet. "Patrol. Drop 'em." With the word, we fired the first shot and took some down. The gunshots however alerted the others. "Hostiles incoming!" After I gave out the warning, we soon had to fight our way through as more enemies are coming out. We grouped up near the windows of a restaurant and were firing shots at the hostiles as they were doing the same.

I saw Mitchell going into the restaurant and saw Will joining him. "Mitchell, I've got you covered!" Knowing that they will be alright, I stayed with Cormack as we kept on firing on the enemies outside. 'Wait, there was an Intel inside the restaurant," as I remembered this part of the battle. Once I thought of going inside, but I knew it was a stupid idea. I be damned if I leave Cormack alone with all this heat around us and I just realized something.

'Knowing the enemy, they are not stupid enough to leave valuable information just for someone to take.' As I thought of that, I had the feeling the data I downloaded from that Intel in the hotel was not irrelevant to our situation. I think going after Intels was going to make me look stupid, especially some of them were placed in the most unlikely places. It was quite surprising for me to keep on fighting effectively as my thoughts wandering around. Keeping that in mind, I quickly focus my thoughts toward combat and provided an explosive display with my remaining smart grenades.

Me and Cormack was soon in cover as that enemy vehicle in front was laying suppressive fire on us with its machine gun. 'Mitchell, Will. It is now a great time to provide fire support…' As soon I thought of those words, the machine gun died and there were now gunshots from above. We looked up and saw Mitchell and Will firing and taking down the remaining hostiles in front. "Good timing,' I whispered as we soon regrouped at the vehicle and soon more hostiles appeared.

We were taking fire from enemies from the ground and the building ahead, yet we manage to have the upper hand. I was about to making use of an ammo cache nearby and made use of it since I used up my grenades and was about to use my last chip for my HBRa3. While I could just pick up an enemy's weapon, reality didn't give me the option to just walk over weapons and put ammunition into my reserve nor would reloading a magazine would store the remaining bullets. I knew that well since I was reborn in this world.

As soon we took down the hostiles, we heard a call from Demo Team One, "Badger, where the hell are you? We're getting torn up! Need fire support now!" 'Dammit, we're too late,' as I realize at this is moment the demo team is getting wiped out. "Demo Team One! Come in! Shit. We gotta move it!" Despite that, Cormack still give the order to provide support even though I know that they were making their last stand. As we made our way, we saw smoke being released and soon more North Koreans were coming towards us. "Throwing threat grenade!" I give the team a heads-up as I threw it into the smoke and soon the enemy were highlighted red on our HUDS.

We fired accurately through the smoke and soon we managed to take down all hostiles. We moved towards the café, using our boosters to cover more ground. I know that Demo Team One is already dead, but nevertheless use my boosters to keep up with everyone. Navigating the building and climbing a few floors, we reached a room with a broken window and through it was the Havoc Launcher.

"We need to get eyes on the demo team. Mitchell, over here." He went beside Cormack and pulled out his binocular while we all look around with our eyes. "There's the Havoc launcher. Demo team should be nearby." Seconds after Cormack said that, Will quickly responded. "Over there. Shit...they're KIA." I knew it, they were dead after their last transmission.

"Okay, okay. I can see their explosive packs. We can still do this." When heard those words from Cormack, I quickly took action for not just the mission but my personal objective. "Sir, I know a bit about explosives. Give me cover and I can get it done." When was in training, I took some classes in using explosives for situations like these, especially here. He turned to when I told him my intention, "You're sure, Ramirez?" Despite Cormack's concern, I know I have to do this. "Don't worry, sir. I will plant the charges to the Havoc launcher." Everything seems to be going my way, but Will spoke up. "Sir, requesting permission to accompany and cover Ramirez."

* * *

><p>'Will, you can be serious…' The felt sweat on my forehead as I heard his words. What the team doesn't know about me is the fact that I know how everything is going to turn out. In the game, this place is where the path of the story and the events that will come forth begins. I had this belief when I made theories on why everything turn out as it is in the storyline. How I see it, it all began when Will sacrifices his own life to destroy the Havoc launcher. His death was the catalysis for the events and troubles that would come in the future. I believe that by ensuring that he lives through this, it would prevent the majority of conflicts and death that is in the canon storyline.<p>

After all, the death of a loved one could easily drag one towards darkness.

"Very well. Ramirez and Will, you two will get the charges. Mitchell, you're with me providing them covering fire." My job got much tougher than before, for now have to also ensure the Will survives this day in the heat of battle. "Let's do it," as Will approaches the window and prepares to jump. Having no choice, I had to jump to the ground below using boosters with Will as Cormack and Mitchell providing fire from above. As we reached the ground, we fought our way to the charges at are among the remains of Demo Team One. Moving cover to cover and taking out the North Koreans in the way, we reached the team's bodies. I quickly grab the charges and replaced my rifle for a Pytaek among the dead, seeing that a light machine gun would necessary against the large number of enemies at the Havoc launcher. Stocking up at another ammo cache, an allied aircraft came by to provide additional fire support.

"Ramirez, that launcher is heavily armored. You're going to have to find an access panel and plant the charges inside it." I heard Cormack though my communications and told me what to do, which I'm already know. "Understood, sir. Will, stay close!" He indeed stayed close as we jump down to the level under the bridge. "Let's go. We cannot let these soldier's death be in vain." Will understood me as we fought our way through against the North Koreans entrenched ahead. 'I can't also let you die in watch either Will.' I ranted in my mind as it was now more difficult as the support aircraft had to relocate due to enemy fire.

As we moved closer, we had to take cover from two drones that arrived and firing on us. As we were ducking and firing that the nimble and armored drones, we heard Spaceman on the radio. Seeing the volleys fired from the Havoc launcher, it's clear it is targeting our locations.

"Cormack, that launcher is tearing us up! What's your status?"

"Demo team is KIA. We are attempting to complete the mission ourselves."

'Better speed the assault to the launcher." I whispered out as I managed to have a good aim on a drone and laid down enough fire to bring it down. Will managed to do good for himself for he took out the other drone. I called him out so we can move forward, "Drones are down, time to move up." He heard me and soon kept fighting towards the Havoc Launcher. We boosted back to city level and pick off what remain of the hostiles guarding our target. One tried to charge at me hand-to-hand but I delivered a good blow to his head. With that done, we regrouped at the access panel of the Havoc launcher.

At the time, Will was the one who placed the charge with Mitchell accompanying him. By the time the charge was put in place, the panel closes and caught Will's right arm. Despite Mitchell's help, he can't free himself and shoves Mitchell off after the launcher began to lift off with the charge ticking down. The resulting explosion didn't kill Will outright, but it did leave him in life support which was soon shut down due to his critical condition.

This time however, I am going to be the one to place the charge and do it safely. After arming the charges and placing into the launcher, I quickly moved my arm that the panel soon closes seconds after my move. Will looked surprise on my action since I knew the panel was going to close. "Ramirez, how did you know…?" I quickly reply in casual manner to avoid suspicion. "I have a unique sense Will. Somehow I can tell if some danger is going to occur." As weird as my words sound, Will somehow believe me and we moved away from the launcher as it starts to fly higher.

"Hurry! Let gets to a safe distance before detonation." I shouted out as we were getting away from the Havoc launcher and soon was at a safe distance. 'Alright. Will is alive so there is nothing to worry… Wait… Did Will previously in the game place one charge…?" Shit! I put in all the charges into the Havoc launcher! Before I knew it, the charges activated and exploded yet the result is not what I hoped.

In the game, the launcher damaged and was descending before it exploded. Instead, in a split second it blew up completely in the air and felt the force hit us. Since we were at the considerable distance, it wasn't enough to push us down. However it was raining scrap metal all over the place with some almost reaching us. It was at the moment I saw above is a piece of metal that was heading towards us at high speeds and I realized that Will to my left was in its path! "WILL! LOOK OUT!" Out of panic, I quickly shove him away with my left arm and at that moment, the shrapnel hit my arm as I made the push.

"AAAGGGHHH!" The moment I was hit, I suddenly loss all feelings in my left arm above my elbow and was replaced by pain. It was too much that I feel on my back and could do nothing as shaking from the amount of pain that circulating my body. "Ramirez!" I moved my head and saw Will by my side and I can tell he is in shock from my condition. Based on what has happened, that piece of metal took my left arm right off. It was indeed true when I looked to my left as saw there was a bloody piece of metal near a severed arm. My left arm… I have taken Mitchell's place…

"Cormack! Mitchell! Ramirez is down! Repeat! Ramirez is down!" Will shouting across and footsteps were getting closer, which means they are coming. "My god…" Looks like Mitchell was disturbed on my condition and since I having a hard time to stay conscious, I must be letting out a lot of blood… "Ramirez! Hang in there!" Cormack came right beside me and started to frantically call on the radio. "Spaceman, Badger 4 is down, I need immediate medivac." After that he grabbed on to me and called the rest of the squad, "Everyone, we need to get him to safety." Soon I was picked up by Cormack, Mitchell and Will, yet I fear it would be for nothing since I was losing consciousness. "Ramirez, stay with us." I heard Will as he tried to keep me awake and Cormack followed up. "Don't worry, we get you home."

While I was being carried away, I was remembering the choices I made and how it led to this. This was the day that Will Irons is meet his death. Now I have reversed it and made live to see another day. The only thing left for me to do is see how the new future will play out.

Although I feel useless without my left arm…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Second Chance<br>**

* * *

><p>'After a second day of heavy fighting, U.S. Marines were successfully able to drive North Korean forces out of Seoul. With an additional division arriving soon, hopes are high that we may finally see a return to peace and stability in the region.' I thought out the words that spoken on the news days ago.<p>

Well, we have won the battle of Seoul… Yet, it came at a heavy price which the news announcer days ago never spoke off. "The death of one man is a tragedy. The death of millions is a statistic," as I whispered out a quote made from Joseph Stalin.

While I knew some meaning to his quote, it doesn't make a feel easier since there are over 6,000 families who would never see their sons, brothers or husbands alive again. War here is nothing compared to the world I left behind… No one would expect to lose thousands of marines in 4 hours alone.

"For me, my fighting days are done…"

I was lounging in my apartment and couldn't help to have thoughts look that. I just need to look at what remains of my left arm to know. I was a few days since I was discharged from the Marines due to my injury. I can't help but a feel a little bitter from their decision.

"I can still be of use to the Marines. I can do much even without my left arm. All their technology and they couldn't even…" I shook my head to get rid of these negative thoughts.

I knew the danger I was going to when I joined the Marines and its common knowledge on the battlefield, each day could be your last. Though I can't help but feel useless… It is hard to cook with just one arm, driving is not as easy as it used to be, shopping is now becoming awkward and I feel job searching is going to be difficult.

I never gave much thought how the disabled feel back in my world, but now I can truly understand how they felt and the challenges they faced. They was yet one relief to me…

Due to my actions, Will Irons still lives on and serving the Marines. I heard he received the Purple Heart on the second day in Seoul from getting hit on the leg, but still survive the ordeal. I too received a Purple Heart, but also the Navy Cross for my heroics when I destroyed the Havoc launcher that was endangering fellow Marines and taking the shrapnel that was meant for Will.

He and Mitchell tried to cheer me up when I was going to be discharged. While it worked somewhat, I can't get rid of these feelings of uselessness. I been preparing myself all my life to be a Marine after all.

I decided to check my e-mail to see if they sent any messages. It was it unique experience when I first got my first interactive computer, but now it feels difficult since I can't type quickly anymore. After going into room, turn on my computer and got into my email page,

I saw on the top of the inbox was message from my father. Well… My father in this world. I remember that the apartment is like almost an hour away from the family's house.

When I opened the message and read it, I was surprised of the contents. I unintentionally ended up quietly speaking out the contents in the message…

* * *

><p>"Dear Leo, I received news about what happened to you at Seoul. I'm sorry that your time with the Marines ended with the loss of your left arm. I know I wanted to you continue our family's military background, but I realize the time is right to reveal several secrets I been holding for many years."<p>

'Secrets? What was my father hiding from me for these years?' I continue to read the message with greater interest.

"When I was still in the US military, I met with Johnathan Irons, the now CEO of Atlas. Back in the time, he was a soldier like me and were part of the same unit. During one operation, I ended up taking a bullet for Johnathan and almost died from the wound."

'He knew Irons before?! Unbelievable!' While I knew it was a deviation from the plotline I know about this world, I continue to read.

"Before he left the military and later founded Atlas, Johnathan thanked me for taking the shot and said he owe me a debt. Although I gave him my number, I haven't got a message from him for decades. It was yesterday when he finally called me and said that it was the perfect opportunity to reply his debt."

'Now I am even interested what is coming next.'

"You told me before that you made friends with Will, Johnathan's son, during you training in the US Marines. Johnathan heard from Will about the conflict in Seoul and learned what happen when you saved him at the cost of your arm. My son, he wish to repay his debt by helping you."

I couldn't believe what I read and was stunned. However, I wanted to finish the message and kept on reading.

"For saving his son at the expense of your career, Johnathan wished to invite you to Atlas. He said that the company's prosthetics are very advanced and will replace your lost arm free of expenses if you accept the invitation. You're wondering if becoming a soldier-for-hire would be against our tradition. Another secret I was hiding was that several family members from previous generations actually fought as mercenaries. Despite that, they put their love for their families and country first."

Everything around me felt quiet as I read the final paragraph.

"After some thought, I decided to let you make the final decision of this opportunity. While I have second thoughts of PMCs and such, I know you will not fight for the sake of self-interest, but to ensure the safety of those who are preyed upon. Regardless if you accept or not, I will respect your decision. Give me a call when you have made your decision."

I was speechless as I stared at my computer screen with wide eyes. I have never expected things to turn this way.

Due to my actions, I believe that the previous course this world was supposed to follow was closed off. However, everything is revolving around me since instead of Mitchell becoming part of Atlas, I am joining the organization. It was the same when I lost my left arm, which was meant to happen to Mitchell as well.

I have no clue what is going to happen to the world's plot since I changed the fact that Will was not meant to survive Seoul. But I know usually what happens if events are altered, a new and possibly more destructive event could occur in its place.

But with the state I am in, there is little I could to prevent it if it actually occurs. Even if I am, there is possibly nothing I can do.

I shook my head hard, 'what am I thinking!? I can't just give up and just watch what events could occur. If I am in Atlas, then I could watch what could come from within.'

It took a few minutes in silence, but I made my choice. I took out my cellphone and dialed as best I could with my thumb. I hope my father could pick up. After some rings, it picked up and heard my father's voice in a long time.

"Hello?"

"Father. It's me, Leo."

"Leo? So you got my message?"

"Yes. After reading through everything, I am ready to tell you my decision."

There was silence from the other line. Seems Father was surprised of me deciding so early, but I rather be prepared what to come earlier than later.

"You're sure? It is too early to decide now about joining Atlas…"

"I am sure father. I am prepared to face what the future is going to throw at me and I going to charge it head-on."

I heard a small laugh from father. "You said the same thing when you chose to join the Marines. I know there is little I could do to stop you. Okay, I will call Johnathan and tell him you accepted his offer."

"Thanks father."

"Leo, be careful when you're in Atlas and don't sight what's right. Goodbye my son." Soon the line was cut off and put my phone done.

All is left to do now is to wait for a response.

* * *

><p>"Ring! Ring! Ring!"<p>

"Ugh…"

I pressed the snooze button of my alarm as my eyes were starting to open up. I was used to getting up early, but lately after being discharged due to my injury, I was staying up later than usual.

It was yesterday when I made my decision, so I hoped to get a reply today. After all, it isn't too hard for a large corporation to prepare a response for one person. Then again, I tend to be wrong regarding those ideas.

After washing up and making cereal for breakfast, I felt his pocket vibrate and realized it was his cellphone. I checked the ID and saw it was my father, so I quickly answered it.

"Father."

"Leo. Glad you could pick up at this time. Please wait as I switch lines."

'Switch lines?' Leo was confused when he said that. 'Did he mean there is someone else connected who want to speak to me?' Moments later, I was in a surprised when the voice that came up was clearly recognisable.

"Hello Leo. I am pleased you accepted my offer."

"Johnathan Iron!" It is really him!

"There is no need to be surprised. I knew your father years ago and I owed him for saving my life back then. Now it is the perfect time to repay it."

"So you heard what happen to Will and in Seoul?"

"Yes. You were with my son when the havoc launcher was destroyed. You risked your life to save him from shrapnel, but lose your left arm in the process and was then discharged from the Marines. Will personally told me how you felt after being discharged and the merits you possessed."

"He did?"

"Indeed. A soldier as talented as you should go to waste. This is why I intend to repay your father… by giving you a second chance."

"Father told me you could give back my arm."

"Not a real one sadly, but our prosthetics are decades ahead of the US military. By joining Atlas, you will have your prosthetic installed free of expenses and also the benefits of being an employee of my company."

I was really shocked what was happening, but I kept my cool and continue to listen to Irons of the benefits of being with Atlas like a high salary, medical coverage and the chance to make history on the battlefield.

"So when do I began my new career?"

"Glad you ask. Your father said he will watch over your apartment and pay its rents. I have also provided him airline tickets to take you to Denver, which someone will take to our training camp. There, you will have quarters ready and will undergo surgery to give your arm back. The plane leaves tomorrow morning, be sure to make it there early."

"I understand. Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Irons."

"No Leo. It's you who should be thanked. Saving my son's life is something that can't be repaid easily. Even by me."

Then the line went silent, but kept my ear on it. Soon, I hear my father's voice on the line. "So Leo, I will be coming to pick you up. You will stay in our home until the next morning, which I will be taking you to the airport. Be sure to pick up any essentials with you."

"Don't worry about me father. I can still take care of myself."

"I know you will Leo. See you soon." Then the phone hang up.

"This is so unexpected, but this is something I can't afford to waste." I muttered to myself as I went on to have my breakfast. When that is done, I will pack up what I need and wait for my father.

My life went through another drastic change like before. I died by in my world, only to be reborn here and join the US Marines. Now, I left the Marines and soon will take my place within the ranks of Atlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait. Last semester at my college have both stressed me out and taken most of time. During the break after the final exams, I had a period of writer's block due to not writing for a while. I wrote about half of this chapter some time after I posted the first chapter, but only recently I was able to finish it as best I could. My writing quality no doubt have taken a hit, so please bear with it.  
><strong>

**I only taking 3 courses this semester, so I would have more time to write. I also regained some of my creativity, so I should also be more active in my writing. My update time isn't fixed, so please be patient for any posting. I have also updated my other stories, so look into them if you wish.**

**I also recently learned of the light novel "Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri" and found its concept to be interesting. I ended up having an idea of having this very concept in a crossover, which a modern world of one fiction became connected to a fantasy world of another. I decided on this because I prefer to use fictions I am familiar with and "Gate" is something I have heard of until recently.  
><strong>

**Since I am already familiar with the fiction and there isn't much posted in its category, I felt that Madan no Ou to Vanadis would be suitable fantasy world. For the modern world, I had some thoughts but I had something that would be rather radical. I was thinking of posting one chapter of this new story next week, but I need to think if the story would be suitable or not. **

**This may be the last time I would be posting a new story for a while as I don't want to divert too much of time away from updating my existing stories. I will leave a teaser of my new story. As for the modern world connected to it, the only hint is that it is related to C&C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update - Sept 17, 2015<strong>

**I found that I mistype my Author's Note, which I have now fixed. I have to clarify to everyone that I know little about "****Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri". My future story only take the concept of a portal to another world and that is it. I prefer to write stories that I am familiar for a while now, so be aware that when I post the story, it is technically not a true "Gate" crossover. As I stated before, the medieval world would be the Vanadis world. As for the modern world, please read the teaser for a good hint.  
><strong>

**I am sorry to any reader who may be disappointed after reading this update note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hundreds of battles were waged on this world…<em>**

_In the middle of a Mexican desert, an Allied armored column made their way to attack a secret Epsilon research base rushing the construction of their defenses._

**_They fight for everlasting freedom…_**

_In the vast hills of Poland, which a Soviet mechanized company is at a stalemate against a fortified line of dug-in Allied infantries bravely holding the line._

**_They fight for everlasting power…_**

_Somewhere on Russia's eastern coast, an Epsilon strike force were slowly laying waste to a Soviet tank battalion, who are fighting to the bitter end. _

**_They fight for everlasting control…_**

_On a digitalized picture of the world map, number of regions around the globe had red dots appearing, showing the ever rising conflict between the three factions. Then three black dots appeared suddenly._

**_Then anomalous portals appeared…_**

_At the edge of Oslo, Norway, a dragon appeared out the portal and wreak havoc on the city, only to be brought down when harriers struck its head using their HEAT missiles. _

_Close to Kazan, Russia, researchers investigate the remains of such a beast that terrorized the city and taken down by a volley of shells from rhino heavy tanks. _

_Somewhere in Antarctica, where Epsilon's basilisks successfully incapacitated one without killing it so it could be studied and hopefully cloned for their use._

**_Conflict once again reignited…_**

_In a fortified base near the portal at Oslo, an expeditionary force is being mustered. They consist of Allied companies from the United States army and specialized units from the European Federation and the Pacific Front._

_In a massive base near the portal at Kazan, an invasion force is being prepared. They include detachments of elites from the Russian army and experienced groups from the Latin Confederation and China._

_In a research base near the portal in Antarctica, an investigation force is being reviewed. They have divisions of the best Epsilon could get from the PsiCorps and veterans from the Scorpion Cell and from their Headquarters' own defense force._

**_In a new world…_**

_In the middle of a vast plains, forces of the Allies and the Soviets batter each other to submission as onlookers from a nearby village could only watch in shock at the carnage. From both sides, tanks are blasted into scrap metal and infantry fall to the group in a hail of bullets._

_At the outskirts of a fortified city, knights and soldiers could only watch in awe of the Allied archon A.M.C.s moving towards their gates. They were in complete shock when the leading one stopped, opened its back and soldiers moved out. With them was a silver-haired figure they clearly recognized._

_Somewhere in a snowy forest, a firefight between soldiers those of the Soviets and Epsilon rages on. An army with medieval armor and weapons charged in, only for them to torn to pieces by the two sides, who then reengaged with each other once again._

_Within a burning village, many villagers were running for their lives as their homes slowly turn to ash. Behind them were Soviet pyros, silently walking with their flamethrowers primed. Screams filled the village as the stream of flames hit their mark._

_Close to a besieged town, the Epsilon attackers were stalled in their tracks by the Allied defenders. The villagers were being escorted and guarded by the defenders as the attackers tried to push forward to destroy them and then capture the town as an outpost._

_Nearby a castle, many were filled with terror as Epsilon invaders hover towards them. Many fled inside, hoping the stone walls would protect them. Their hope was shattered as lasers hit the walls, dissolving the stone and would in time breach the defenses._

**_War will no longer be bounded to one world…_**

_A silhouette of a young man in an army uniform stand with screens of the ongoing battles in the new world. His eyes open which his left eye is deep green, but his right eye is an unnatural blue. Zooming into his right eye, the screen changed to what it look like a tactical map._

_A pair of silver wings with shining blue outlines digitized onto the map screen. Soon, an ornate silver medieval sword follow-up with the digitization, right in the middle of the pair of wings. Finally, a line of words appear in the middle of now completed symbol saying…_

**_Dimensional Omega._**

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any thoughts about it, let me know. <strong>


End file.
